charmed2_seriesfandomcom-20200214-history
Victor Bennett
Victor Bennet was an witch, who was a descendant from the powerful Black family. He is the ex-husband of Patty Halliwell. He is the father of the original Charmed Ones; Prue, Piper, and Phoebe Halliwelll After their divorce and Patty's death, Victor left his daughters to be raised by their grandmother after constantly fighting with her about how to raise the girls and especially regarding their powers. Victor reappeared in his daughters' lives after they became witches and eventually restored the relationship with his daughters. Biography Early life Victor is a descendant from the powerful Black family of witches, who's history goes as far back as the witch trails during the era Melinda Warren was born and may have played some sort of role in the witch trails. Victor's father John Black told him about his witch gene at a very early age, and encouraged him to use his powers. His mother Mary did not approve of this, and wanted him to have a normal childhood. Victor eventually left home at the age of 16, and changed his last name to Bennet, which was his mothers maiden name. Victor and Patty meet each other when they were 18 years old. Patty's mother, Penny, was not pleased that her daughter was marrying someone from the black family and was concerned that he was after her powers, especially the rumors about the Black and Warren family lines having a feud centuries before. The Day Victor proposed to Patty, the pair were confronted by demons. Patty managed to save Victor's life and the pair were confronted by Yellow Eyed Man with a warning. On Victor and Patty's wedding day, The Source sends Shax to stop the wedding in a bid to prevent the birth of the Charmed Ones coming into the world, as he had foreseen by The Oracle. Shax wounds Victor, and as much as Penny hated her and Victor together, she worked with Victor's father John to stop them. Later Patty makes a deal with Yellow Eyed Man, in exchange for saving Victor's life. Victor and Patty gave birth to Prue in 1980, sometime after they got married. Sometime between Prue and Piper's births, Victor's father John was working with a Warlock to steal the Charmed Ones powers. John reveals that he himself planned Victor to meet Patty. This warlock makes a deal with Patty, that would see him trying to steal the Charmed Ones power, about two decades later in "That 80's Episode". When John Black attempted to steal young Prue and Piper's powers, Penny attempted to stop him and Mary Black finally saw the truth, she and Penny worked together to stop John. They attempted to bind his powers, but John anticipated this move, and Mary was killed. Later Penny came up with a powerful spell that would not kill John but wound him enough to make put him into a comtose state, but John manipulated Victor into believing that Penny had killed Mary. Penny, Patty and the help the Pamela use the spell along with the early growing powers of Prue to defeat John. It was after this act, that Victor left the family and Patty. Victor and Patty reunited before Phoebe was born. Victor was still around for his girls after Patty's death in February 1988. However, unable to deal with Penny's overbearing nature, he left for good after a demon attacked on the night of Piper's fifth birthday. Prue and Phoebe were eight and three at the time, respectively. After Victor left, Grams warned the girls that he was a threat to them, especially after Victor's own father John was after there power. Grams feared he would one day become his father. Season One Victor returns to his daughters lives, not long after they gain their powers. However Prue, Piper and Phoebe are convinced hes after the book of shadows. He convinces them, that he binded his own powers years ago in a bid to protect himself and against his own daughters. When Bill, Gram's mortal brother arrives, he is not pleased to see Victor back, and fills them in on some family history about there grand-father John. But Victor manages to convince his daughters he has changed, and gains their trust. However Victor had lied to his daughters about having powers, saying that he bound them himself years ago. But Bill confronts Victor telling him that hes lying, and that he needs to leave town. Season Two Victor returned towards the end of the season for 2 episodes, and Prue, Piper and Phoebe learn he lied about having powers. Illyrian poesses John and uses him to take down The Charmed Ones. Pamela and Bill team-up to take down Victor, and even consider the same spell they used on Victor's family years ago. But Prue, Piper and Phoebe learn this and after learning about Illyrian's intensions, and decide against it. They allow Victor a chance to change, but he decides to leave town once again. Season Three Season Four Season Five Appearances Victor is a recurring character throughout the show's run. Season One (1 episode) *Dead Man Walking (1x4) Season Two (2 episodes) *Prometheus (2x21) *(2x21) Season Three (7 episodes) *(3x11) *(3x14) *(3x15) *(3x21) *(3x22) *(3x23) *(3x25) Season Four (2 episodes) *A Charming Christmas (4x10) *Walking The Dead (4x13) Season Five (3 episodes) *Charmed Again Part 1 (5x1) *Charmed Again Part 2 (5x2) *Special Delivery (5x16) Season Six (3 episodes) *(6x1) *(6x4) *(6x16) Season Seven (2 episodes)